


Familiar

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is Weak to Len's Advances, Familiar!Len, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Propostioning, Witch!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is Barry's familiar, but when Barry wakes up one day to find Len in his human form and flirting with Barry like no one's business, Barry can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Barry blinked his eyes blearily as the morning sun shined through the window. He turned to push his face into his pillow, but felt something next to him and jumped. His eyes widened as his hand came into contact with a body and he almost fell out the bed. 

“Who are you?” Barry yelled. 

“Damned, Kid, let me sleep.” the body groaned as he snuggled more into the bed. 

“Excuse you? This is my bed.” 

The man’s eyes snapped open and looked down at himself. “Well this is a dilemma.” 

Barry’s eyes widened as the man sat up and revealed he was naked. “Just who the hell are you?” 

“Snowflake.” the man said flatly. 

“Snowflake is my cat. You’re obviously not a cat.” Barry said matter of factly. 

“No kidding.” the man said. 

“So, who are you?” Barry said hands held out about to attack. 

The man swiped at Barry’s hands as he stretched. “Put those away.”

Barry blinked at him. 

“My name is Leonard Snart. I’m a familiar. Have been for centuries.” 

Barry’s eyes widened. “I never thought I’d have a familiar.” 

“Well, Kid, I’m sorry to say that you don’t have one anymore.” Leonard said. 

“Why?!” Barry asked.

“You see, Kid, familiars watch over new witches. We make sure they’re perfecting their craft while keeping them safe and guiding them in their learning. It seems that you’ve perfected your craft.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve perfected nothing?” 

“You do still have a lot to learn, but me appearing human to you means that you don’t need me anymore.”

“So you’re telling me that I just woke up to find that I’m losing my familiar who just happens to be an incredibly hot guy who’s sitting in my bed and naked.” 

“About right, Kid. And, you don’t look so bad yourself. Can sure talk a lot though.”

Barry blushed. “I-I didn’t,” 

“I know about my looks, Kid, you’re not the first to be attracted.” Len smirked. 

Barry spluttered as he tried to keep down his blush. He jumped when Len appeared in front of his face suddenly. 

“Though I would never turn down someone.” Len said as he tilted Barry’s chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Barry kissed back, but he could feel heat fill his face as the man thumbed at Barry’s exposed him. Len pulled away and left Barry breathless and still blushing. 

“What- what was that for?” 

“You were thinking it.” Len grinned deviously. 

“Okay, I may have been, but still!” Barry stuttered. 

“Think of it as a form of payment.” Len shrugged. 

Barry was trying his hardest not to look down as Len sat back. Every Time his eyes would fall, he’d immediately snap them back up to Len’s bright blue eyes. 

“Like what you see?” Len raised an eyebrow when Barry finally let his eyes drift to the soft cock between Len’s legs. 

Barry’s eyes snapped away. 

“You can have it you know. I’m all for having sex with you if you want.” 

Barry shook his head. “I’m - i’m fine.” he squeaked. 

“Suit yourself.” Len shrugged. He stood up and made his way down the stairs. 

Barry watched his back and couldn’t help but stare at Len’s round ass before turning away and moving to shower and get dressed. If he’d rubbed one out in the shower at the thought of Len, no one had to know. He made his way downstairs to find Len munching on food he’d made and had left some for Barry. Barry took a seat across from Len and started eating, careful not to stare. When he finished he took their plates to the sink, but jumped as Len wrapped his arms around Barry from behind. 

“You know you want it.” Len whispered hotly. He rubbed his cock against Barry’s ass as Barry blushed and spluttered a reply. 

He turned in Len’s arms only to be caged in and trying his hardest not to meet Len’s eyes.

“Isn’t there some rule against this or something?” 

Len shook his head. “No, plus if there was, I’m part of the council. It’s not like I couldn’t just make something up. Come on Barry it’s been years since I’ve gotten laid and I know you’re attracted to me. It’s just a one day stand. I’ll leave right after.” 

Barry bit his lip as he contemplated Len’s request. He nodded shyly before pressing forward to capture Len’s lips. Soon Len had Barry’s legs wrapped around him as they headed back to the bedroom. Barry’s always remembered it as the best sex of his life. Len did leave afterward, but he’d come back many times after that for the sex. 

It’s been nearly 8 months since then, but Len’s never taken on a new charge. He’d taken a great liking to Barry, and he reasoned he could have Barry as his own. At first it’d just been sex but it seems his previous charge had developed feelings. That made things complicated, but after a lot of battles, the council decided that Len had done enough in his time and granted him this life as a human in order to be with Barry. It took Len nearly a year to get through everything, but when he returned to Barry’s house, Barry’d been surprised. After the first 8 months of sex and Barry confessing, he thought he’d never get to see Len again.


End file.
